


For the Greater Good

by greenmoon830



Series: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obscurial Ariana Dumbledore, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Albus Dumbledore chose to go with Gellert Grindelwald. He moved away from Godric's Hollow and abandoned his past. Now he lived with Gellert and they waiting for their child Aurelius to created from the blood pact while they start to think how to free the wizarding world from the hiding and secrecy. Albus and Gellert relationship fanfic.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will contain spoilers for the Fantastic Beasts movies.
> 
> In this fanfic I will use in some of the theories about Fantastic Beasts as facts. Because I'm not sure if this will be very clear in the fanfic so I'll write a list of all the theories I'm going to use.
> 
> 1\. Ariana Dumbledore was an obscurial.  
> 2\. Credence obscurus is Ariana's obscurus and that why Grindelwald told him that he and Albus brothers.  
> 3\. Credence/Aurelius is the son of Dumbledore and Grindelwald. He was created with the blood pact.  
> 4\. I think the blood pact is the closest thing to marriage that Dumbledore and Grindelwald could do.  
> 5\. The Blood pact prevent Albus and Gellert fighting so Araina's death was the outcome of the pact, because their spells couldn't hurt one another and they probably spread out to the area.  
> 6\. Dumbledore was born on 31 August (Grindelwald run away on 30 May, and Newt and Dumbledore conversation happened three months later or in other words on the 30 August and Dumbledore was 45 in that conversation, and since his birthday is in the summer, his birthday must be on 31 August). The duel between Aberfoth, Albus and Gellert happened in the end of the summer before Aberforth was needed to come back to Hogwarts, so that means Ariana died few days before Albus' birthday.
> 
> This fanfic is AU so it doesn't matter if the things listed above will be confirmed in Fantastic Beasts 3 or not, they still be in my fanfic.
> 
> Please read '1 September, 1892' before this fanfic. I'll do a lot of refrences to it. Go and read it if you want to understand everything.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

The smoke dissipated. There were four figures on the floor. Three boys and one girl were lied down on the ground. One boy had an auburn hair, the second was with black hair, while the other one had white-blonde hair. The girl was blonde, she was on the floor, motionless. The blonde boy opened his eyes first. One of his eyes was grey and the other was blue. He saw black smoke got inside his pendant; his eyes widened. He looked at the girl, she didn't breathe at all, the boys were still alive. The blonde boy quickly got up, he glanced at the boy with the auburn hair and ran away. Very fast he arrived to his great-aunt house.

'Bathilda, I need a portkey right away! I want to leave Britain as soon as possible!' The boy said the moment he got inside the house; he was really upset.

'What happened, Gellert? It's related to Albus?' His aunt asked him and came to the entrance of her house.

Gellert looked at her with meaningful look. 'Please arrange for me a portkey.' He said again and went to his room.

* * *

Albus opened his eyes. He saw a bluring of his siblings on the floor. He looked his glasses, they were near him, he put them and approached to his sister. 'Ariana? Ariana, wake up!' When he was near her, he noticed she is dead.

Aberforth get up as well, he saw the body of his little sister. 'Ariana?! Ariana?! No, no, no! You can't be dead!' Aberforth run to the body. 'This is your fault! It's because your stupid boyfriend!' Aberforth called, tears falling from his eyes.

'You started to argue with him! Gellert! Where is Gellert?' Albus asked, he looked around for Gellert. 'Where is he?!'

'Why do you even care?! Ariana is dead because of him! He used Crucio on me!' Aberforth called.

'You're the one who start it! You shouldn't interfere in when it's not your business!' Albus yelled at his brother and rose to his feet. He ran to the exit.

'I don't believe you prefer him over your family!' Aberforth roared at him, but Albus didn't hear that part or he just ignored it.

Albus ran to Bathilda's house, he opened the door without knocking. 'Where is he?! Where is Gellert?!' He asked Bathilda who came to see who got inside the house.

'In his room, he wants to leave Britain today. What's happened between the two of you, Albus?' Bathilda asked calmly. Albus didn't answer to her and ran to Gellert's room.

Gellert sat on his bed as he looked up at Albus. They stared at each other for a minute, just looking directly in the other's eyes. 'I know you probably mad at me Albus, but don't worry I'm leaving today.' Gellert said finally.

'No! I don't want you to leave!' Albus called and sat near Gellert on his bed.

'Boys, can you tell me what happened?' Bathilda came to the room, she gave the boys a lot of freedom but something clearly happened.

Albus and Gellert stared at each other again. After a moment Albus answered, 'Ariana passed away,' he whispered and looked at the floor, a tear fall from his eye.

Bathilda grabbed Albus for a hug. 'Albus, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?'

'Can you go and check Aberforth please?' He asked politely. Bathilda knew the brothers didn't get along very well.

'Of course, I'll go there right away, you want me to take care of the funeral arrangements, like I did with your mother?' Bathilda said and put her hand on Albus' shoulder. Albus nodded in response. 'Gellert, it's really not polite for you to leave before the funeral.' She scolded in her nephew before she got out from the room. The boys wait in silence until they heard Bathilda leaving the house.

'You heard your aunt. It is not polite to leave before the funeral, so you are staying.' Albus told him.

'Why? I cast Crucio on your brother, your sister is dead, you won't heard from me again. Don't worry.' Gellert looked down.

'Her death is my fault. I took a vow not to fight you and I broke it. This is the punishment. I should have never fought against you in the first place.' Albus lowered his head, tears falling from his eyes.

'I crossed the line. I shouldn't have attacked your brother. I'm sorry.' Gellert told Albus.

'I'm sorry too, promise me we would never do it again. I can't lose another person I love.' Albus said and grabbed gellert's hand and sat next to him on the bed.

'You still want to be by my side? You are preferring me over your brother?' Gellert asked, shocked.

'We are closer than brothers, we are more than brothers,' Albus answered and kissed Gellert's hand.

'I'm glad that you're not mad at me,' Gellert told him.

'Be mad at you won't change the fact that Ariana is dead,' Albus said, lowering his head, tears keep falling from his eyes.

'Well, she is not completely dead,' Gellert said silently.

'What?! Gellert, what did you do?' Albus asked with wide eyes.

'I didn't do anything,' Gellert answered and threw his hands up in surrender. Albus still looked at him in suspicion. Gellert sighed and took out the pendant. 'Her obscurus got inside. Part of her is still here, with us, with you.' Gellert took Albus' hand and put the pendant there. Albus put the pendant near his heart, some tears fall on it and the neckless starts glowing. Gellert smiled, 'If there is an obscurus there, that means we can create a child now. Our child.' he said and put his hand on the pendant too.

'We're going to have a child together,' Albus said quietly with small smile.

'It's won't be only your child, it's going to be also your brother because of Ariana's obscurus, she will always be there, she isn't comletely gone.' Gellert added.

'You're not leaving until the end of the funeral, and after that I'll go with you. I don't want to be here on my birthday, I have too many memories from my family here.' Albus said sadly and cried, he put his head on Gellert's shoulder.

'You might lose your family, but you also got a new one. I won't leave you, we promised that to each other.' Gellert told him and embraced him.

'Yes, I won't leave you either. Great, now we sound like a married couple.' Albus chuckled.

'Married couple with a child.' Gellert also chuckled. They sat together hugging until they fell asleep.

* * *

The time for the funeral came quickly. Albus slept at Gellert's room last night so he didn't saw Aberforth yet. It was very small funeral, only Albus, Aberforth, Gellert and Bathilda. When Aberforth saw the two boys together he was furious. 'Why is he here?! This his fault she died! He killed her!' Aberforth yelled at them. Albus squeezed Gellet's hand, signing him not to do anything. Gellert nodded at him but he wasn't pleased.

'Aberforth, I'm sure it's not true. My nephew couldn't do that, you're just grieving.' Bathilda said calmly, try to calm him down.

'After the funeral we're leaving don't worry.' Albus told his brother.

'You choosing him over me?! Over your family?!' Aberforth shouted at him.

'What family? Mom is dead, Ariana is dead, and don't pretend you and me were close,' Albus answered, he tried really hard to stay calm. He walked towards to Aberforth.

'No, we weren't close because you never cared about his family!' Aberforth yelled and punched Albus in the nose. It was clear that his nose was broken. Albus' glasses were broken too. Gellert planned to draw his wand but the look in Albus' eyes restrained him and he just ran towards Albus.

'Thanks, let's just go from here.' Albus told Gellert who grabbed gently his head to look at his nose.

'Alright.' Gellert answered. The two boys went to Bathilda's house. When they came back, Gellert draw his wand.

'Don't.' Albus said and grabbed Gellert's hand so he couldn't cast the healing spell.

'You don't want me to heal you?' Gellert asked his friend.

'No, I'm deserves it.' Albus answered.

'You're not deserve this kind of treatment from anyone, especially not from your brother, I'm glad you chose to come with me, your family holds you back long enough. Now you could reach to your real potential.' Gellert told Albus and hugged him gently. Then he looked at the glasses. 'At least I can mend the your glasses?' He asked Albus who nodded in response. Gellert cast a spell and the glasses were fixed, he put the glasses on Albus' face.

'I'll summon my things so we'll leave, go pack.' Albus told him and Gellert nodded and went to his room. Albus wiped the blood from his face. He felt so guilty, that why he didn't want to heal his nose with a spell. Aberforth had really good reasons to break his nose.

The boys waited for Bathilda to come back, so she would create them a portkey because yesterday Albus came before she created it. The portkey was some old cracked bowl Bathilda found. 'Bathilda, can you please make sure Aberforth will go back to Hogwarts?' Albus asked her. Gellert sighed, sometimes Albus worried too much for others.

'Yes, of course, I'll take care of him.' Bathilda answered warmly.

'Ready for a new beginning?' Gellert asked Albus.

'I'm ready.' Albus answered and they both grabbed the bowl and ported away from Godric's Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I know Gellert is more restrained in the fanfic then he actually is, but I do think he respects Albus enough to be like that, specially after Albus chose him over Aberforth, he smart enough to know that if he'll do something else radical Albus might leave at this point.  
> I know it said in the book that Elphias was in the funeral, but in this fanfic Albus was with Gellert until the funeral, so he couldn't send the letter to Elphias, I'll mention him in the next chapter.  
> I also changed that Aberforth blamed Gellert and not Albus, he also thinks it Albus' fault, but here Gellert came to the funeral, so he targeted him and not his brother like it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus and Gellert landed in Austria. 'Welcome to Austria, Albus.' Gellert said and grabbed Albus' hand. They were at the Austrian Alps, where Gellert's house was located. It was a large castle, Albus didn't expect it. That was big change from his small house in Godric's Hollow.

'You never mentioned you live in a castle and that you are rich.' Albus told him.

'I never thought it was necessary.' Gellert shrugged as they got inside.

'You should choose a bedroom.' Gellert told Albus and started to explain about the house.

'It matters what room I'll choose? I'll just take this one. I don't care, it's just a room.' Albus said about the first room and put his belongings inside.

Then Gellert led him to a room full of books. 'Impressive, this is a lot of books, almost like heaven.' Albus said and started scanning the shelves.

'I had a feeling you would like this room.' Gellert told him and put the pendant on a table at the centre of the room next to a skull.

'Why you put my future child next to a skull?' Albus asked Gellert, turning to him from the book shelves.

'It's my tool for visions it's not just a skull.' Gellert told him.

'Right. This is an amazing way to see the future.' Albus mocked him.

'I'm not irreverent your Legilimency, so don't do that with my skills.' Gellert rolled his eyes.

'My Legilimency is useless with you.' Albus reminded him.

'I won't use my Occlumency.' Gellert said and stand in front of him. 'What am I thinking about?' He asked Albus and grabbed his hands.

'That you glad I came with you and we will change the world. I don't need to read your mind to know that.' Albus smiled at him.

'True.' Gellert said.

Albus went to the table and took the pendant to his hand. 'You have a vial? A big one?'

'Of course. What for?' Gellert asked.

'I want to imitate a womb, so it'll be sure we'll have a child. The pendant will be in the phial and we'll let it evolve to a fetus and eventually a baby.' Albus explained.

'That impressive.' Gellert said.

'You forgot I'm an expert in alchemy? I won a gold medal from the International Alchemical Conference.' Albus mentioned.

'You impress me every time.' Gellert smiled to Albus and took out his wand to summon a vial.

'Thanks.' Albus told Gellert and grabbed the phial who floated to him. He conjured water inside the vial, warmed it up a bit and put the pendant inside.

'So, I guess creating a child is our first revolutionary thing will do?' Gellert asked and went to stand next to Albus.

'Well, we promised each other we'll always be there and never hurt the other one, this sounds a bit like marriage, so you can say creating a child is the second revolutionary thing we are doing.' Albus smiled to Gellert. They looked at each other for one moment and kissed.

'Who knew you can be a father at age sixteen?' Gellert joked.

'I think we are mature enough for that. You are the most interesting sixteen years old I ever met.' Albus told Gellert and kissed him again. 'Now take the skull away, it's not a good environment for my child.'

'Your child? It's our child!' Gellert called and took the skull to his hands.

'This child is more Dumbledore then a Grindelwald. It's my blood and my sister's obscurus and only your blood.' Albus answered.

'We still need to discuss about that.' Gellert told him and walked away from the room with the skull. He knew Albus is right about the child, it's more a Dumbledore, something that Gellert didn't care, because this child could not exist without Ariana's obscurus, but Albus said that only to tease Gellert, not that he cared. The goal was more important, this child we'll be the most powerful being because he will get birth with obscurus, which mean they can control in obscurus and that was what they needed to create a big breach in the statue of secrecy. So, it's doesn't matter who the child is. Gellert assumed that Albus will be more attached to the child because of Ariana's obscurus and Albus has any right to raise this child. Gellert actually felt relief knowing that this child will be more under Albus' wing and not his.

* * *

Albus fall asleep at the library, something that shouldn't surprised Gellert that much. When he came to the library, he found Albus sleep in there on the couch. From the pile of books on the floor he assumed Albus fall asleep not long ago as he read the all night. Gellert decided to let Albus sleep, it was his birthday after all. He knew Albus is still mourning on his sister even though he's hiding it. So, he didn't want to mention the birthday unless Albus will talk about that. Gellert glanced at the pendant, they really are young, Albus is eighteen today. But they have great plans to change the world and they will succeed in that.

Gellert went to ask the house-elf, Tossey, to make them food. 'Bring our meal to the library, after you finished.' Gellert came back to the library, he decided to continue his research about the elder wand, that why he had so many books in English in first place. Now with Albus, they should focus at the search of the deathly hollows. He knew it would take time, he and Albus need to do some thinking, they will have a child soon, they can't just ignore it and start their journey. Besides, Albus probably would want some time to adjust everything.

Sometimes, a bit after noon, an owl arrived at the window. Gellert opened the window and took the letter; it was for Albus. Gellert decided it's time to wake him up. 'You've got a letter.' He said loud enough so Albus would wake up.

Albus moved, 'What time is it?' He asked.

'Well, it's noon. You've really read books the whole night?' Gellert asked.

'Yes.' Albus answered and sat on the couch smiling sheepishly.

'At least you slept well.' Gellert mentioned.

'I guess I really needed that. With everything that happened with my mother and Ariana, I didn't have many nights with sleep lately.' Albus admitted.

'That would explain why you sent me so many letters in the middle of the night when we were at Godric's Hollow.' Gellert chuckled.

'From who the letter is?' Albus asked.

'You also want me to read it to you?' Gellert asked jokingly.

'That would be very nice from you.' Albus answered with a smile.

Gellert rolled his eyes but didn't argue and opened the letter. 'It's from Elphias Doge.'

'He is my Hogwarts friend.' Albus told him, not sure if he mentioned Elphias to Gellert.

'Yes, I know, you mentioned him once.' Gellert said to Albus and started to read the letter.

_**Dear Albus,  
I returned to Britain yesterday from my trip because I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. I was early in a day but I decided to come and meet you. When I came to your house, I found out you are not there anymore. Aberforth was the only one there and he didn't agree to talk to me at all and kicked me out. Then I went to ask Bathilda what happened and she told me you left the country because Ariana died.  
Merlin's beard, Albus that so sad! What happened? I couldn't imagine another disaster would occur in your life. I'm very sorry that happened. You barely finished mourning about your mother and now your sister too? I get why you needed some time for yourself outside Britain and I hope it would help you move on.  
I wish you a happy birthday, though, I presume you probably don't want to celebrate in those days.  
Sincerely, Elphias.** _

Gellert finished to read the letter. He went to sit on the couch next to him. 'How are you?'

'I try not to think about that, she is passed away, Elphias is right it's too many disasters in two months.' Albus muttered.

'Hey, you've met me in this summer, it wasn't all bad. Besides, if your mother was still alive you would go to the trip with Elphias and we would never meet.' Gellert reminded him.

'I know that, and don't think for one moment that I'm sorry I met you. We know each other for only two months and I can't imagine my life without you.' Albus smiled faintly.

'I'm glad you said that.' Gellert hugged Albus. Just then Tossey got inside the library with their lunch.

'I'm interrupting something?' She asked, shaking.

'Just bring the food.' Gellert told her.

'You didn't mention you have a house-elf.' Albus stared at him as Tossey quickly put the food on the table and got out the room.

'I needed to?' Gellert asked.

'Well, I guess not? Just be honest with me. The fact my life is bad doesn't mean you need to hide your life style from me.' Albus told him.

'Alright, and your life is going to be much better, don't worry. You have the chance for a fresh start, a way to change the world, with me.' Gellert smiled.

'You are right, and we are going to change the world, to influenced it for the better.' Albus smiled to Gellert and they kissed before they start eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I'm really bad in writing ship fanfics, so I'm sorry if this chapter was awful. I know Albus and Gellert are not like as we met them but we doesn't know how they were as teenagers so, i'm giving myself a bit of freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

'So, Gellert, how are we going to locate the Elder wand?' Albus asked him, looking at the book.

'Let's start with what we know about the Elder Wand.' Gellert suggested, also reading a book.

'Well, the wand is made from elder wood, it's 15 inches long and the core is of Thestral tail-hair.' Albus mentioned.

'Yes, it's the only wand exist with Thestral hair.' Gellert added.

'Exactly.' Albus said, looking at Gellert.

'I think I have here a book about the history of the Elder Wand.' Gellert closed the book he had in his hand and started to scan the library. 'Here it is.' He put a thick book from the bookcase.

'Are you start reading?' Albus asked, leaning forward on the couch.

'Why am I reading you stuff? It's your turn." Gellert threw the book to Albus.

Albus grabbed the book, 'I guess I'm the one who going to read.'

'Yes, you do.' Gellert sat on the couch and looked up at Albus who stand behind the couch leaning on it with the book open in his hand.

'The legends says that after Antioch, the oldest Peverell brother, got the Elder Wand he travelled to a distance village and dualled against a wizard. He won easily thanks to his newly wand. To celebrate, he went to an inn and got drunk. He didn't think clearly and told everyone he has the most powerful wand in the world which makes him invincible. One of the wizards who were in the inn and heard him there snuck onto Antioch while he was sleeping. The wizard stole Antioch wand and cut his throat to make sure Antioch wouldn't come after him. That is the beginning of the blood sheds about the Elder Wand.' Albus finished reading the first part.

'That wasn't wise of him.' Gellert said.

'Not at all.' Albus agreed. 'Though, I always liked that story, I asked my mum to read it to me all the time. Aberforth hated it, he insisted she'll read them _Grumble the Grubby Goat,_ something I needed to suffer a lot from him.'

'You don't need to convince me more that your brother is horrible I know that since when I met him.' Gellert told Albus.

'I know and I don't try to convince you to hate my brother, I doesn't have any reason to give you more, you have enough of your own. I just wanted to tell you how much I love and appreciate this interesting story.' Albus said.

'And so do I. So, you should continue reading.' Gellert reminded him.

'The first known history character who held the Elder Wand was Emeric the Evil. He was a horrible wizard who kill many in duals, he spent his time mostly in the southern part of England,' Albus paused the reading, 'I remember I learn about him and the History of Magic lessons back in my first year in Hogwarts.'

'So, do I, we learned about him in Durmstrang too. I think that was the first time I heard about the Elder Wand, after all, I didn't grow up in Britain, so I didn't hear Beedle the Bard stories when I was younger.' Gellert said.

'But you heard about them from Bathilda.' Albus stated.

'Yes, she brought me the book as a gift couple of years ago. At first, I thought it was lame but after I read it, I realised how much potential there is in it.' Gellert mentioned.

'So, I need to thanks her we met? Because you decided to come to Godric's Hollow because of the third brother.' Albus said.

'Maybe,' Gellert chuckled.

'Probably. Because if she wasn't leave there and my family wasn't in good terms with her, we wouldn't have meet at all.' Albus understood.

'Hey, I just thought about something. I trust you, and I'm sure even when you were eleven your understanding about the Elder Wand was impressive. Maybe, we can see that memory? It's could help us.' Gellert offered.

'Fine, you have a pensieve here?' Albus asked, he didn't mind showing Gellert his memories, he saw no harm in that.

'Not in this room, but yes, come.' Gellert got up from the couch and left the library.

Albus followed suit, 'You want to see the conversation I had with my friends about the wand?'

'Yes, I do, I'm actually a bit curious to see Elphias.' Gellert told him.

'Why, are you jealous?' Albus smirked.

'No, but I'm supposed to?' Gellert questioned he opened a door to a room Albus haven't been yet, which is make sense because Albus is here for less then a week.

'No, of course not, because I love **you** ,' Albus emphasised the last word and grabbed Gellert's hand so he could kiss him.

Gellert smiled to Albus after the kiss. 'That good, but I still want to see it.'

'You do realise that we going to watch a memory from my first year at Hogwarts? I was eleven!' Albus called.

Since they were holding hands, Gellert took Albus inside the room. The room was full in magical artifacts, but in the middle, there were a pensieve. Albus noticed that Gellet's skull was there too.

'Now I see where you moved your skull.' Albus pointed out.

'Yes, because for some reason you don't like that.' Gellert sighed.

Albus went to the pensieve and took out the memory and threw it inside the basin. Albus and Gellert put their heads in the glassy liquid and sucked inside the memory.

* * *

'So, this is Hogwarts?' Gellert look around at the hallway he stood.

'Yes, it is.' Albus confirmed.

'Here you are.' Gellert pointed out on the red head boy who got out from the class.

'Indeed, and the one next to me is Elphias.' Albus told him.

'What happened to his face?' Gellert wondered.

'He had Dragon Pox before Hogwarts, but the marks almost disappeared.' Albus explained.

Young Albus shared a look with another boy who got outside the classroom with two girls. They nodded to each other and walked away to different sides. 'What was that?' Gellert questioned

'You'll see,' Albus smirked.

'You know Elphias, I wonder if the wand Emeric had could be the Elder wand.' Young Albus told his friend.

'You think Emeric's wand is the Elder Wand?" Elphias asked, sceptical.

'I think it's an option yes.' Young Albus said.

'Just say Emeric killed the first brother by himself and that it.' Elphias joked.

'We can't rule that out.' Young Albus thought out loud.

'Impressive, that might actually true.' Gellert understood.

'I forgot I said that.' Albus mumbled, thinking about that again.

'It could work out with the years but we'll have at least fifty years missing, I think?' Gellert asked himself as they walked after the kids.

'Yes, something like that, but we have three hundred missing years so fifty is alright.' Albus reminded him.

They went after the kids to the library. Albus and Elphias went to the most isolated table in the end of the library who was mostly quiet and hidden. There were already two kids sitting there. 'These are Hesper Starkey and Harvey Ridgebit, other friends of mine.' Albus explained Gellert.

'I'm going to bring books.' Young Albus told his friends. He returned after couple of moments with a pile of books in his hand.

Gellert laughed, 'You are so cute.'

'That a lot of books.' Harvey stated.

'To our amazing topic.' Young Albus added.

'And what is our daily topic discussion?' Hesper asked.

'Emeric the Evil.' Albus stated, grinning.

'The history lesson was really interesting to him.' Elphias explained.

'Yes, I think, that Emeric the Evil had the Elder Wand.' Young Albus clarified.

'The Elder Wand, from Beedle the Bard? It's not just fairy tales?' Harvey asked.

'In every fairy tale there is a glimpse of truth.' Young Albus reminded them.

'In the boat we talked about minister Spavin, last week was the Sasquatch Rebellion, now we talking about the Elder Wand and Emeric the Evil. We are everything but normal eleven years old kids.' Hesper laughed.

'Exactly, because we are the smartest kids in our year,' Harvey said and they all laughed.

'We did all been the top of our class, I was at the top with the highest scores but they all have been right after me.' Albus told him

'I wonder where is Phineas.' Elphias looked toward the entrance; though he couldn't see it from where they sat.

'Yes, he probably could tell us more details about the Elder Wand, the Blacks has to know something. I won't be surprised if one of his ancestors controlled the Elder wand.' Hesper rolled her eyes.

'This is the boy from before? He is a Black, they are a famous family.' Gellert mentioned.

'Indeed, but he nothing like them. Our friendship started because we both got rid of been in our fathers shadow and wanted to be ourselves.' Albus explained.

Phineas ran to the table, 'Sorry I'm late, I needed to get rid of Elspeth and Della. I told them I forgot my book in the classroom.'

'You've got here just in time; we haven't started yet.' Young Albus reassured him.

'What is our subject? Phineas asked.

'If fairy tales are real.' Harvey answered.

'The Elder Wand is real.' Albus said.

'So, we talking about the Elder Wand? I also believe it's real.' Phineas said.

'Someone from your family used it?' Hesper asked, intrigued.

'It's nice you think such a lovely thing like that about my family but no.' Phineas paused to think for a moment and then said again, 'No, no one in the Black family ever used the Elder Wand.'

Hesper took one of the books Albus brought and started to look if there is something relevant inside.

'So, you think the three brothers were real?' Harvey asked.

'Yes, and they were the Peverells brothers.' Phineas said like it's a well-known fact.

'I learned about the Peverells from Phineas; he is the first who told me about them.' Albus explained to Gellert.

'What can you tell me about the Peverells?' Young Albus asked, curious.

'They were one of the first families to disappear from history.' Phineas said.

'Well, in Beedle the Bard it's seems none of the brothers had kids,' Elphias mentioned, looking for the book so he could prove it.

'You didn't bring the Beedle the Bard here? This is the most basic book we need to be on the table for this conversation! I need to do everything by myself?' Hesper rolled her eyes and put down the book she held and got up to bring _Beedle the Bard._

The four boys burst out in laugh. Hesper were bossy, they already realised it even though they only know each other for two weeks by now.

'She is an interesting girl.' Gellert said slowly.

'She is a fine girl, she was the only girl in our group, but she is very smart, I might have been the smartest and the one everyone talked about in the school but because her personality Hesper was the star of the group. She and Harvey pushed aside most of the time in school, they were barely known, except for the other two who hang out with me, but we appreciated them very much.' Albus told Gellert.

'I think one of the brothers is buried in Godric's Hollow, on one of the graves there is the sign of the hallows.' Young Albus remembered.

'And that is why I came to Godric's Hollow.' Gellert said and held Albus' hand.

Hesper returned with the book and opened it near the end. 'Elphias is right, it's seems none of them had kids.'

'You should remember it's still a fairy tale. The oldest brother is the only one who didn't had kids.' Phineas explained.

'So, what happened to the kids of the other two?' Harvey asked.

'At some point they had only girls, they probably got married to another pure-blood families.' Phineas answered.

'And your family didn't one of them?' Hesper asked.

'No, my family recorded way back to the middle age, we didn't get married to the Peverells, but technically all the pure-blood families related in some way.' Phineas shrugged.

'Wait, how do you know the Peverells had kids?' Elphias asked.

'I learned the history of pure-blood families since I remember myself.' Phineas smiled.

'Wait, there are records from the middle ages? Hey, they probably also have records in Hogwarts! Phineas maybe you could get us the records about the Peverell brothers?' Young Albus asked, his eyes were shining, like he thought about the greatest idea in the world.

'You want me to get in trouble with my dad?' Phineas called.

'Who is his father?' Gellert asked.

'Phineas Nigellus Black, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts.' Albus answered.

'Please, it's for the sake of research history.' Young Albus begged.

'Fine, I'll try to get the records until our meeting next week.' Phineas sighed.

'From Emeric the Evil we got to the Elder Wand, we can't hold one discussion topic.' Elphias chuckled.

'That very related because Emeric had the Elder Wand.' Phineas said.

'That what I said!' Young Albus called.

'He is smart boy.' Gellert said on Phineas.

'I know,' Albus agreed.

Hesper turned the book she read earlier to them, 'Look it probably true. Egbert slaughtered Emeric to take his wand; his very powerful elder wand. It has to be the Elder Wand!'

'See? I was right.' Young Albus told them.

'So, because Emeric had a wand from elder wood we think it was the Elder Wand and it's real?' Harvey asked.

'Yes,' Young Albus and Phineas said at the same time.

'You convinced me.' Elphias told them.

'Any other myths we should talk about?' Harvey asked.

'The monster of Slytherin?' Phineas offered.

'What monster?!' Hesper asked.

'There are rumours that Salazar Slytherin left a monster in the castle to kill all the muggle-borns.' Phineas muttered.

'What?!' The other four called together.

'No one proved it's true. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, only the heir of Slytherin could control it and the Gaunts don't coming to Hogwarts anymore because there are muggle-borns here.' Phineas explained.

'There is a family that doesn't even send her kids here because muggle-borns study here, yet not only you and your siblings' study here your father is the headmaster? That impressive, you are not the worst pure-blood family.' Hesper mentioned.

'I tell you this all the time! If you compare us to Gaunts we are very moderate.' Phineas called and they all laughed.

Albus chuckled, 'I think we can go now; we don't continue talking about the Elder wand.'

'Alright,' Gellert nodded.

* * *

'Merlin's beard! I forgot to write back to Elphias!' Albus recalled after they were back in the room.

'So, we won't eat dinner together?' Gellert asked, disappointed.

'It's been three days since he wrote me... I'm sorry, I really have to send him a letter.' Albus apologised.

'That's alright. I'll tell Tossey to bring you the meal to your room.' Gellert told him.

'Thanks for understanding.' Albus told him.

'Of course, will continue research tomorrow.' Gellert promised him.

Albus went to the entrance of the room but before he got out, he turned back to Gellert. 'I need an owl.'

'Tossey will bring mine, and we can go and buy you an owl. You haven't seen the magical community here yet.' Gellert offered.

'Sounds great, thanks,' Albus smiled at Gellert and kiss his hand.

When Albus returned to his room his mind was full with thought about Hogwarts and his old friends. He felt bad that he forgot them, but he didn't feel the time pass when he was with Gellert. He missed a bit to his old friends; they have been a group of friends for seven years and he even didn't tell them about the death of his sister. Elphias probably told them, it won't surprise him if he'll get letters from them soon. Phineas probably found out about that too. Harvey was aboard searching for dragons and Hesper wanted to focus in her astronomer career. He didn't want to bother them in their life. Besides, he also had a new life with Gellert far away from the problems he once had as a teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: That was a fine chapter, I really enjoyed writing the pensieve part. After I wrote Albus first day in Hogwarts, '1 September, 1892', I knew I would find a way to add Hesper, Harvey and Phineas. Besides, now I'm writing about Albus time in Hogwarts without actually creating a fanfic for that, you should except more memories in this fanfic.


End file.
